Schlacht im Saboten Teichi
Die Schlacht im Saboten Teichi findet während des Zweiten Ninjaweltkrieges statt als Shinobi aus Iwagakure und Konohagakure gegeneinander im Reich des Regens kämpfen. Um seine Machtposition zu sichern, beschließt Hanzō, der Anführer von Amegakure gegen die Truppen der Großreiche vorzugehen. Gegen Ende des Krieges und nach zahllosen Opfern treffen die Ninja aus Konoha, Iwa- und Amegakure auf dem Saboten Teichi aufeinander. Die Schlacht Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm thumb|left|220px|Die Ausgangssituation. Am Rand eines Hügels blickt Shizuka Kurai hinunter auf die Ebene. Neben ihr erscheint Reiga Kurai und informiert sie über den Zustand ihrer Truppen. Sie entscheidet mit den verbliebenen Ame-Ninja die Feinde abzulenken, während die Verwundeten in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollen. In einem Wald nahe der Ebene haben sich die Konoha-Nin verschanzt um ihre Verwundeten zu versorgen. Ryū Uchiha, der Anführer der Ninja aus Konoha, beobachtet vom Waldrand aus die Ebene vor sich, als Kōga Nishima neben ihm auftaucht. Er berichtet ihm, dass zuviele der Shinobi zu stark verwundet sind, um zu kämpfen. Nachdem Kōga ihm versichert, dass alle Shinobi hinter ihm stehen ist Ryū fest entschlossen, den Krieg mit dieser Schlacht zu beenden. thumb|right|220px|Die Schlacht beginnt. Zur selben Zeit stehen die Ninja aus Iwagakure auf einem Hügel, westlich dem der Kurai, angeführt von Taizan. Chimaru, der zunächst die Feinde aufgespäht hatte, berichtet ihm, dass sowohl die Amegakure- als auch die Konoha-Nin ihre Shinobi für die kommende Schlacht bereit machen. Taizan gibt Botan und seinen Männern den Befehl zum Angriff. Diese formen Fingerzeichen und ein riesiger Fels stürzt auf die Ebene hinunter und gibt das Signal für die einzelnen Shinobi. Gleichzeitig stürmen die Truppen der drei Länder in den Kampf. Der Schatten der Kurai Während Shizuka als erste der Ame-Nin den Hügel hinunter stürmt, werden auf sie zufliegende Kunai und Shuriken von ihren Kameraden im Flug abgewehrt und fallen zu Boden. Im Mittelpunkt der Schlacht wird sie von einigen Iwa-Nin, die mit Katana bewaffnet sind, umstellt. Shizuka zeigt sich jedoch unbeeindruckt und wehrt die Katana mithilfe ihres Yokai Zaisho ab. Die Katana prallen an den Pfeilen ab und zerbrechen, woraufhin Shizuka den Moment der Überraschung für sich nutzen kann und die wehrlosen feindlichen Ninja niederstreckt. Als sich ihr ein weiterer Shoínobi aus Iwagakure in den Weg stellt, greift sie ihn an. Dieser versucht sie zwar mit Doton: Doryū Heki aufzuhalten, doch Shizuka verstärkt ihre Sense mit ihrem Chakra, wodurch sie die Erdmauer mit Leichtigkeit durchtrennen kann. Nachdem sie den Shinobi niedergestreckt hat blickt sie sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um und fragt sich, wie es nur soweit kommen konnte. Als sie sich weiter durch die feindlichen Truppen bewegt, schließen sich die übrigen Ame-Nin zu Gruppen zusammen und geben sich gegenseitig Schutz. Auf die Frage, was sie aufgrund ihrer Unterzahl unternehmen sollen, antwortet das Oberhaupt, dass sie sich zum Zentrum des Feindes vorarbeiten wird, um den Kampf zu beenden. Daraufhin springt sie über die Köpfe der kämpfenden Shinobi aus Konoha und Iwagakure hinweg und gerät in einen Regen aus herabfallenden Kunai, die sie jedoch mit ihrer wirbelnden Sense abwehren kann. Sie landet inmitten der sich bekämpfenden Ninja, welche sie sofort erkennen und sie angreifen. Um sich vor den Angriffen zu schützen, benutzt Shizuka zunächst das Suiton: Suijinheki und baut eine Wasserbarriere um sich auf. Anschließend formt sie Fingerzeichen und kombiniert ihr Suitonjutsu mit , so dass die Shinobi von den Blitzen geschockt werden und regungslos zu Boden fallen. Anschließend stürmt sich weiter in Richtung Kampfzentrum zu. Auftrag zum Attentat thumb|left|220px|Taizan inmitten des Schlachtfeldes. Währenddessen steht Taizan einer Einheit Konoha-Nin gegenüber. Die Shinobi werfen ihre Kunai auf Taizan, der mit beiden Händen auf den Erdboden schlägt und einen Erdwall vor sich errichtet, um sich vor den Kunai zu schützen. Sie bohren sich in die Erdmauer und die Kibakufuda, die daran befestigt wurden, explodieren und zersprengen die Mauer. Taizan kann rechtzeitig vor der Explosion von der Erdmauer wegspringen. Mit den Worten, dass sie mit Explosionen gegen ihn immer den kürzeren ziehen werden, schlägt er mit seiner Faust auf den durchnässten Erdboden. Die Ninja werden kurz darauf von der Bakuton: Bakushōha getroffen, als eine riesige Explosion aus der Erde unter ihnen hervorbricht und sie durch die Luft schleudert. Zur selben Zeit gelingt Chimaru und einer Einheit Elite-Iwaninja, die durch das Meisai Gakure no Jutsu getarnt wurden zahlreiche feindliche Shinobi unbemerkt zu töten. Nachdem Taizan einige Ame-Nin niedergestreckt hat, ruft er mit einem Pfeifzeichen Chimaru zu sich. Er befiehlt Chimaru und seinem Team den Anführer von Konohagakure zu finden und zu töten, um diesem Blutbad ein Ende zu bereiten. Ohne zu zögern stimmt Chimaru dem Befehl zu und tarnt sich erneut, um sich unerkannt durch das Schlachtfeld auf Ryū zuzubewegen. Der Zorn des Feuers Ryū steht im Zentrum der Schlacht und führt eine Gruppe von Shinobi durch den Kampf. Ein feindlicher Ninja nach dem anderen findet durch ihn den Tod, als plötzlich Koga neben ihm auftaucht und ihm berichtet, das ihre Truppen fast am Ende sind. Zu ihnen kommt ein weiterer Konoha-Nin gerannt, der berichtet, dass die Ostflanke von feindlichen Shinobi überrannt wurde und es viele Verluste gibt. Als er Ryū nach einen Befehl fragen will, wird er plötzlich von Chimarus Katana durchbohrt. Dieser ist mithilfe von Meisai Gakure so gut getarnt, dass nicht einmal Ryū ihn mit seinem Sharingan ausfindig machen kann. Nach einigen Minuten will Chimaru vom Erdboden aus angreifen, jedoch kann Ryū ihn im letzten Moment erkennen und stößt ihm ein Kunai in die Brust. thumb|220px|Fast alle Shinobi sind tot. Ryū ist so sehr mit Chimaru beschäftigt, dass er drei weitere getarnte Iwa-Nin nicht bemerkt. Als diese mit ihren Katana zustechen wollen, wirft sich Koga dazwischen. Die drei Katana durchstoßen ihn, doch schafft er es die drei Shinobi im gleichen Atemzug zu töten, bevor er dann zusammenbricht. Kurz vor seinem Tod vertraut er Ryū die Zukunft von Konohagakure an. Aus Trauer und Wut um den Tod seines Sensei benutzt Ryū sein Katon: Hachi Karyū no Jutsu und verwüstet das gesamte Schlachtfeld, bei dem fast alle Shinobi sterben. Am Ende stehen sich nur noch Ryū, Shizuka und Taizan inmitten von Rauch und Staub gegenüber und es kommt zum Entscheidungskampf. Kategorie:Kämpfe